Guanti del desiderio
by Arrogant-Mischief
Summary: Et si le fantasme de Xanxus était aussi simple que de voir Squalo retirer ses précieux gants ? De toute façon, le requin compte bien se surpasser pour l'anniversaire de son cher boss...


**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, j'ai terminé ce petit OS et je suis super content d'avoir fait un écrit court. Vous vous demandez comment je peux être satisfait, et bien c'est tout simple. Si vous avez lu « Il requiem della pioggia » ou encore « Disfunzione temporale » et bien sachez que ces deux fictions auraient dû être des OS, alors forcément je suis heureux d'avoir enfin tenu mes propres engagements en écrivant une fiction simple et sans chapitres. Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Enjoy ~

* * *

Une des premières choses ayant éveillé le désir de Xanxus pour son amant fut une simple pièce de tissu à priori sans quiproquos. Le grand chef de la Varia avait en effet pour faiblesse de voir son Second aux commandes retirer lentement ce morceau de cuir de ses mains, lentement, doigt par doigt, parfois usant de ses dents pour tirer. Noirs pendant un temps, blancs par la suite, en cuir généralement ou en velours les froides journées d'hiver, ils éveillaient chez le tireur une envie irrépressible de prendre l'argenté dans l'immédiat.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Xanxus, et pour l'occasion Squalo avait mit la barre très, très haut. Il avait décidé de dépasser sa pudeur et la hantise d'être vu entièrement nu pour offrir un cadeau de choix à son amant. Pour ce faire, il avait dû user de stratèges afin d'expédier tout le monde hors du château le temps de la soirée. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs coûté bien cher de demander à Lussuria de tirer tout le monde ailleurs, surtout le jour de l'anniversaire du boss, mais ça valait vraiment le coup compte tenu de la teneur de ses projets. Il avait dû le payer d'autant plus cher pour qu'il reste dans la confidence car il se doutait que le punk comprendrait bien vite ses projets. Le boxeur était néanmoins le seul pour le moment à être au courant de la relation entre les deux hommes. Si ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer d'ennuis et nuire à leur réputation où à quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à être aussi prudents l'un que l'autre.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le manoir était vide et lorsque le brun daigna enfin s'en inquiéter, ou plutôt s'en énerver car il n'y avait personne pour aller lui chercher de l'alcool, il descendit les escaliers principaux et se rendit au salon. Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce et illuminait un coin précis, autrement dit son fauteuil, dans lequel une silhouette se prélassait tranquillement avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Le brun fronça les sourcils, bien peu d'humeur à s'occuper du crétin de subordonné -vêtu d'une simple chemise et de son pantalon ainsi que ses bottes- avachis sur SON fauteuil en cuir et en velours. Le fameux crétin assit sur ce pratiquement trône finir par se lever avec un verre d'alcool dans la main et s'avança vers lui.

Rien que de là, sans même pouvoir distinguer la couleur du ballon, il avait reconnu à l'odorat qu'en plus de s'être approprié son fauteuil l'enfoiré avait carrément prit dans sa réserve personnelle de liqueur aux fruits. Prune, sans aucun doute. Il posa une main sur son holster mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir car le plus bruyant de tous les Varia alla lui souffler à l'oreille d'un ton incroyablement calme et envoûtant.

« Buon compleanno, boss. »

Tout en disant cela, il lui tendit le verre et le tira près du siège en caressant son cou avec ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna de lui aussitôt et eu la joie de constater que les cicatrices de son supérieur, à vif quelques secondes plus tôt, avaient repris leur place initiale. Il eut aussi l'honneur d'un léger sourire satisfait qui aurait pu vouloir dire « Grazie » si Xanxus avait eu quelconque notion de politesse dans son langage.

Silencieusement, Squalo poussa son boss dans l'immense fauteuil du salon et il lui intima de ne pas bouger durant ce qui allait suivre. Intrigué, le brun se prêta néanmoins au jeu. De toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre puisqu'il avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher ; de l'alcool. Jouant de la pointe de sa lame pour allumer l'appareil à musique, le bretteur mit en route une mélodie lente et langoureuse sur laquelle il commença légèrement à se déhancher. N'osant pas regarder le brun dans les yeux, il se concentra sur les plumes rougeâtres glissant dans son cou à la peau ambrée jusqu'à ce que le concerné tapote l'accoudoir de son doigt pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il redressa alors ses prunelles métalliques qu'il plongea dans les carmines de Xanxus avec une lueur provocatrice et arrogante.

Ses cheveux longs retombaient dans son dos comme un jet d'encre argenté se mouvant délicatement et des mèches éparses voilaient son regard et donnaient à la scène quelque chose de mystérieux. Il descendait lentement vers le sol en position accroupis et remontait avec ce même rythme dérangeant, déhanchant son bassin comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il retira dans le même temps sa lame et son socle qu'il planta sur la moquette devant lui sous le regard réprobateur de son boss qui ne s'en plaignit pas pour autant, considérant que ce serait aux frais de son amant de toutes façons. De la sorte, le requin s'offrit un bon appui pour continuer son jeu à défaut de posséder une barre de streap tease ou autre élément du même genre.

Il retira ses bottes en prenant le plus de temps possible, ôtant les lacets en entier pour faire glisser les chaussures facilement le long de ses jambes et de ses pieds. Devant lui, Xanxus n'osait cligner des yeux pour ne pas rater une seule miette du spectacle des plus exquis se déroulant à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il attendait avec une insatiable envie le moment où Squalo allait retirer ses gants. Souvent, très souvent il le guettait au retour des missions ou juste avant son bain afin de voir l'instant qui lui semblait à chaque fois unique où l'argenté ôtait ses précieux fourreaux de cuir. Parfois l'épéiste était brusque et agacé, tirant avec force comme les pièces de tissu refusaient de lui céder, d'autres fois il était bien plus doux et attentionné et le tissu luisant filait avec élégance sur ses longues phalanges. Il arrivait que des tâches de sang ou de terre souillent ces précieux biens, mais soigneux comme il l'était, Squalo s'occupait bien vite de les laver. Xanxus avait toujours trouvé son Second très féminin dans ses manières lorsqu'il déposait les armes et qu'il n'était pas en train de gueuler, et cette sensation n'avait été que renforcée la première fois qu'il avait assisté à ce qui s'était peu à peu transformé en rituel. Regarder Squalo se déshabiller le soir –ou à d'autres moments de la journée- était un des privilèges dont il jouissait pleinement, mais heureusement pour ses tympans le principal concerné n'était pas au courant. Pas encore tout du moins.

Le requin, comme tout bon prédateur, avait profité de la courte absence mentale de son patron pour escalader langoureusement le fauteuil et se placer sur ses genoux sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Il effleura le visage du balafré avec le sien mais ne réduisit pas l'échange entre leurs lèvres. Tout le plaisir de ce petit jeu intime résidait dans la frustration, et la présence de ces deux grenats enflammés constamment braqués sur lui ne faisaient que renforcer cette frustration. Avec une délicatesse parfaitement maîtrisée, le bretteur porta un première doigt devant ses lèvres et saisit entre ses dents une des extrémités du gant. Il tira doucement dessus jusqu'à laisser un peu d'espace entre le doigt et le cuir puis il réitéra la même manœuvre pour tous les autres doigts de cette main. Il pinça ensuite le vide au bout du majeur et retira avec une parfaite provocation le morceau de tissu blanc lui arrivant au poignet.

Pour l'autre gant, il s'exécuta de la même façon à la différence qu'il effectua la première étape simplement avec le bout des doigts de sa main nue. Un sourire animal déforma ses traits devant le regard lubrique et les légères rougeurs sur les joues de son patron. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il parviendrait à faire autant d'effet à son boss et à pouvoir le voir dans cet état il se serait dévêtu sans aucune gêne le jour de sa rencontre avec le brun. Mais ce que Squalo ne savait pas, c'est que Xanxus le regardait tous les jours de la même façon et que tous les jours il lui faisait autant d'effet à se déshabiller avec lenteur. Et ce qu'il ne pouvait de ce fait pas comprendre c'est que l'état de son boss résidait surtout dans le sentiment de honte face à un fantasme aussi ridicule que des gants. Enfin ces gants là, ceux de Squalo, pas n'importe lesquels. D'ordinaire, il pouvait bien s'exciter comme il le voulait puisque l'argenté ne le voyait pas, mais là, aujourd'hui, comment résister à ce corps tentateur et à cette façon exquise de retirer chaque pièce de tissu une par une ? D'habitude, il faisait l'amour à Squalo dans le noir de la chambre ou bien dans le bureau en retirant le minimum vêtements au cas où on les surprenne. Leurs réflexes de mafieux leur permettaient seulement de remonter leur pantalon et de retirer les plis leur veste en quelques secondes.

Squalo quitta sa place avec minutie, effleurant chaque partie qu'il savait sensible chez son supérieur. Il retourna près de sa lame qu'il contourna sensuellement avant de s'attaquer patiemment aux boutons de sa chemise. Il les ôta un par un avec un regard lubrique, ne cessant pas de se déhancher sensuellement le long de son épée ou des jambes de son amant. Le tissu blanc tomba délicatement de ses épaules et glissa le long de ses bras jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Avec minutie, il déboucla sa ceinture et l'extirpa de son pantalon avant de la claquer dans l'air, tout près de son boss qui eu un léger sourire malsain à cette initiative. Il en avait même oublié son alcool tiens ! En tout cas l'idée du fouet ou de la ceinture serait à exploiter un jour…

Aussitôt le bouton enlevé, la fermeture éclair du pantalon descendit cran par cran, faisant monter la tension d'un degré de plus tandis que Xanxus s'imaginait arracher violemment les dernières pièces de tissu qui lui cachaient la vue des plus exquise que devait être son Second nu et exposé complètement. Car même si le dirigeant de la Varia prenait du plaisir en voyant la délicatesse des mouvements de Squalo en se déshabillant, lorsqu'il agissait lui même il préférait nettement arracher et mettre en pièce les habits de son amant pour lui faire l'amour. L'argenté inséra l'extrémité de ses pouces dans son pantalon et ondula le bassin de façon provocatrice pour faire rouler le cuir sous ses doigts. Il baissa un peu le vêtement et le remonta aussitôt, réitérant ce même manège à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que l'impatience du brun se fasse ressentir. Il fit alors glisser l'habit vers le bas, descendant lui même en position accroupis avant de remonter une fois le pantalon retiré.

De légères rougeurs coloraient maintenant ses joues et il savait qu'il aurait l'impression de mourir de honte après avoir ôté la dernière pièce de tissu. Il effleura ses propres hanches du bout de ses doigts gracieux, puis son torse, stimulant légèrement ses bourgeons de chair sous le regard gourmand de Xanxus qui avait plus que jamais envie de goûter à son cadeau dans la minute. Le boxer glissa avec une infinie lenteur le long de ses cuisses fines mais musclées, alors qu'au même instant la musique s'arrêtait. Et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte principale du manoir s'ouvrit sur des gardiens bruyants et exaspérés de leur promenade nocturne en compagnie de Lussuria.

En quelques secondes, le tireur se leva de son fauteuil et saisit Squalo par le poignet pour le tirer sans vraiment de délicatesse jusqu'à sa chambre avant que quelqu'un les surprennent ici. De toute façon, l'argenté ne tenait pas à être vu nu par ses collègues et il savait son amant bien peu prêteur… La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et fut aussitôt refermée à clef avant que le brun prenne possession des lèvres du requin avec la force du désir. Il ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, Xanxus regardant son vis à vis droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

« Maintenant que tu m'as chauffé, Kasuzame, je vais pouvoir manger ma part du gâteau… »

Dans le salon du manoir de la Varia, de nombreuses interrogations se posaient devant les vêtements étendus au sol. En effet, dans la précipitation le requin n'avait eu le temps que d'embarquer son caleçon, laissant le reste de son uniforme dans la pièce principale.

« Ushishi ~ Le petit poisson s'est fait dépouiller dans le salon ?

- Lussuria-sempai, vous croyez que le boss est au courrant que Squalo ramène des femmes pour fricoter avec elles dans le salon ? Questionna Fran de sa voix monotone.

- Ma, maa… Je ne pense pas que ce soit d'une femme qu'il s'agit.

- Squalo-sempai est gay ?

- Ushishishi ~ Je crois que j'ai trouvé la princesse pour mon royaume !

- Bel-chan, je pense que ta princesse est déjà entre de bonnes mains ~ »

Le sourire de Belphegor fondit instantanément. Evidemment, il n'était pas sérieux en disant vouloir faire de Squalo sa princesse, mais l'éventualité soudaine que le braillard puisse vraiment être homosexuel le cloua sur place. Surtout lorsqu'il comprit à qui pouvaient appartenir ces « bonnes mains ». Il restait décidément un bon nombre de secrets à éclaircir au sein de la Varia…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur n°2 :** Je pense que certains et certaines doivent être frustrés de cette scène sexuelle non aboutie mais le but de ma fiction n'était pas de vous offrir une partie de jambe en l'air. J'ai simplement voulu tenter de révéler une autre facette de Squalo, celle de l'élégance et je trouvais que les gants symbolisaient parfaitement ce que je voulais écrire. Moi même fasciné par la prothèse de Squalo et ce qu'elle représente, je me suis dit que ces pièces de tissu permettaient de cacher son jardin secret de son souvenir avec Tyr mais aussi sa lame, sa source de vie, et je trouvais donc que ça renforçait le rôle de cet accessoire dans ma fiction.


End file.
